The present disclosure relates to an airbag configured to deploy along an interior side of a vehicle. When inflated, the airbag is configured in the shape of a curtain. The present application is directed to a curtain airbag configured to more effectively retain an occupant inside the vehicle, when the vehicle is involved in a rollover or side impact type event.
Most curtain airbags do not extend a sufficient distance downward from a storage location. Thus, in many cases the bottom edge of the airbag is above the side window sill. These curtain airbags provide coverage over only the upper portion of the side of the vehicle and in certain situations only protect the head of the occupant of the vehicle. Such airbags are generally not as effective at retaining occupants inside the vehicle in a side impact or rollover event.
It would be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag with a configuration that more effectively retains an occupant inside the vehicle in a side impact or rollover event. It would be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag that more effectively retains an occupant, while at the same time the airbag and airbag module can be stored in the vehicle under existing trim panels.